And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You
by EmeraldMoon15
Summary: Songfic, Sarah Mclachlan's I Love You in Max's POV. She meets Logan on the street. Not a good summary, but please read and review anyway. Chapter 6 is now up! Sarah Mclachlan's song Hold On.
1. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. I wish. -_-  
  
Archiving: Ask please, but the answer will most likely be yes.  
  
Pairing: Max/Logan, in a way.  
  
1.1 And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You  
  
Sarah Mclachlan's I Love You Dark Angel Style  
  
Max pushed her bike down the street, preparing for another idiotic day at Jam Pony. As she stepped off the curb to cross the street, she stopped abruptly.  
  
*I have a smile  
  
stretched from ear to ear  
  
to see you walking down the road*  
  
Logan was crossing the street parallel to where she stood, looking more wonderful than anything she had ever seen in her life. She got out of the road and instead crossed to the curb where Logan had just arrived.  
  
"Hey" she said  
  
*We meet at the lights  
  
I stare for a while  
  
The world around us disappears*  
  
2 "Hey" he replied  
  
She just watched him. She tried to memorize everything about him, from the way he stood, to his slight smile at her sudden appearance.  
  
*It's just you and me  
  
on my island of hope  
  
a breath between us could be miles*  
  
3 " How are you doing, Max?"  
  
"I'm as alright as possible under the current circumstances." She said, with a pang of fear and pain in her voice.  
  
*Let me surround you  
  
my sea to your shore  
  
let me be the calm you seek*  
  
Max hated being so uncaring, unpassionate, and unemotional with him. She wanted to tell him all the things she felt about him, but it would never be the right time, never be right.  
  
*Oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away*  
  
"Well, Max, it's been good to see you, but I have some stuff to get done."  
  
"Um, alright. See you around Logan."  
  
As he turned away and disappeared into the sea of people she had to stop herself from running to stop him.  
  
*And I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you*  
  
She stopped herself. She'd call Normal and tell him she was taking another sick day. She felt as if she'd run a thousand miles with the weight of twelve people on her back. Probably the only other thing that would make her feel so worn out. She went home and lay down on the floor.  
  
*I grieve for my condition  
  
for I can not find the words to say  
  
I need you so*  
  
4 She broke down and wept.  
  
*Oh, and every time I'm close to you  
  
There's too much I can't say  
  
And you just walk away.*  
  
A few hours later she found her phone and dialed Logan's number. She just listened to his voice as he said  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*and I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you*  
  
Kind of sad, isn't it? Please review. I have a second chapter in mind, if you like it. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Do What You Have to Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.  
  
Archiving: Ask please.  
  
Ok, I don't like this chapter as much. I don't know why. Of course, I didn't like the last one too much either but you seem to like it , so hopefully you'll like this next chapter. Max talks to her self a lot. Hope it doesn't bore you. Please review when you're done! If I get good reviews, there is another chapter in my head. You get to decide if it makes it to paper or not.  
  
1 And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
Do What You Have to Do by Sarah Mclachlan  
  
Early the next morning, after max had calmed herself down and let a few rational thoughts flow through her head, she called Logan.  
  
"Logan, we need to talk."  
  
"Alright, what about?'  
  
"In person. I'll explain when I get there."  
  
"Ok, see you in a few minutes.  
  
Max hung up and grabbed her bike. Not long afterward she knocked on the door of Logan's apartment.  
  
"Its Max" she yelled through the door  
  
"Come In"  
  
He got up from his computer, where he had been working on another Eyes Only project, and walked over to greet her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You said you needed to talk to me about something"  
  
"Ya, I do."  
  
They walked over to sit down. As they walked, Logan tripped over the edge of the carpet. The technology that allowed him to walk apparently did not keep him from making this simple human error. The problem, though, was not the actual falling. It was the fact that he automatically reached for Max's arm while doing so. She pulled back, but only about a centimeter was between them.  
  
"Oh my God." She said, her eyes full of terror.  
  
"Max, its ok, we didn't touch."  
  
She didn't say a word, she just ran out of the apartment.  
  
*What ravages of spirit  
  
conjured this temptuous rage  
  
crated you a monster  
  
broken by the rules of love*  
  
A million things ran through her mind. " I could have killed him. Just by tripping and being around me, he could die."  
  
*And fate has led you through it  
  
you do what you have to do  
  
and fate has led you through it  
  
you do what you have to do*  
  
"I love him, that is clear, but can I be near him knowing my love could kill him?" she asked herself.  
  
*And I have the sense to recognize  
  
that I don't know how to let you go*  
  
She thought about leaving, or just staying away from him, but every time she considered it, in her mind his face came up, handsome and wonderful, and she couldn't think about it any longer.  
  
*Every moment marked  
  
with apparitions of your soul  
  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
  
trying to escape this desire*  
  
She told herself she should stop this foolish behavior. "It simply can't work out. It won't work out. But doesn't love count for anything anymore?"  
  
*The yearning to be near you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
the yearning to be near you  
  
I do what I have to do*  
  
She was faced with two choices. "One, I stay around, I get to see him, someday it will all falter, and he will die. Two, I leave or stay away from him, I break my heart, I break his heart, and I live out the rest of my life miserable and alone."  
  
*But I have the sense to recognize  
  
that I don't know  
  
how to let you go  
  
I don't know  
  
how to let you go*  
  
"I can't live without him but he can't live with me. How the hell am I supposed to choose? I stay, he dies, my spirit dies. I leave, my spirit dies. What a wonderful selection of choices."  
  
*A glowing ember  
  
burning hot  
  
burning slow  
  
deep within I'm shaken by the violence of existing  
  
for only you*  
  
"I now know what I must do… but how can I?"  
  
*I know I can't be with you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
I know I can't be with you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
And I have the sense  
  
To recognize but  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
I don't know how to let you go* 


	3. I Will Remember You

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, it all belongs to the nice people with all the money.  
  
Archiving ask, but it is going to be a yes probably.  
  
Ok, sorry it took so long, I was battling writer's block, and also I made chapter four, which is kind of corresponding to this one, but from Logan's POV (I know I haven't been doing them from POVs but I don't know how else to describe it.) I don't know about this chapter, another reason I didn't post. I don't like it. Oh well, it can be a filler chapter that will connect the fic or something.  
  
And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I Will Remember You by Sarah Mclachlan  
  
Max had decided what she must do. She had to leave him. She couldn't live without him, but this way he would have a chance of surviving, and maybe, someday, have a nice normal girlfriend who wouldn't accidentally kill him.  
  
She decided that she would tell him in person. He would try to stop her, but she would not change her mind. This was what she had to do. The whole time she had been thinking this, she had walked to his apartment, nearly subconsciously. She knocked. He opened the door, and she took a few steps back. He noticed his, and went into the living room and sat down before calling her in. She walked in and sat down as far away from Logan as possible.  
  
"Logan, I… I've come to say goodbye."  
  
*I will remember you  
  
will you remember me?*  
  
"Max.. no!"  
  
"Please. Don't try to stop me. It is what I must do. Someday you will understand. Someday you will find someone. That someone isn't me. Just let go. Please.  
  
*don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories*  
  
"Logan, the time I have spent with you has been the best time of my life, but things are different now."  
  
*remember all the good times we had  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad*  
  
"Max, if things were so good, why are you leaving me?"  
  
"Don't ignore all that's going on. Think about it. Stop pushing it out of your mind. Then you will understand why I have to do this."  
  
*How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
I wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one*  
  
" Look, this is goodbye, I just came bye to tell you. I thought you deserved more than just a letter or a phone call. So now I am going to say it, and leave. Goodbye."  
  
*I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories*  
  
" Max, please, can't I just have a few more minutes with you, just to talk to you?"  
  
Max slowed her escape to the door. She knew he would just try to talk her out of it, but she would at least give him that. She had put him through hell, and she would do anything he asked. Except stay.  
  
"Alright you have a few minutes." She sat down wearily.  
  
*I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep*  
  
"I'm working on a cure Max. I'll find it soon. Things have been weird but we can fix this. "  
  
"Remember what happened the last time?" Despite her hardest attempts, a tear fell to her cheek. She didn't want to put him through that again. She didn't want to put him through that again.  
  
" Please stop making this harder than it already is."  
  
'You stupid fool', she thought, ' Can't you see I'm only doing this because I love you?'  
  
*It's funny how we feel so much but we can not say a word  
  
Oh, we are screaming inside but we can't be heard*  
  
" I remember, but will you not risk it again, for me? For us?  
  
*I'm so afraid to love you  
  
But more afraid to lose*  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. How could I do that for you? I'm doing this for you."  
  
"Just because Manticore did this to you doesn't mean you can't fight it."  
  
"I've fought it until I thought I was going to die. You have to face the fact that with everything happening Manticore rules my life."  
  
*Clinging to a past  
  
That doesn't let me choose*  
  
" We can beat this Max." He spoke with passion that she had only heard when he talked of doing good. It broke her heart that he would use this type of emotion on her, and she would only be able to turn him down.  
  
" I love you, Logan Cale."  
  
*Once there was a darkness  
  
Deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had  
  
Oh, you gave me light*  
  
"Goodbye. Always remember me." And with that she ran out of the apartment, and for the moment, out of his life."  
  
*And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories*  
  
Ok, now click the little button that says review!!! I need to know how I am doing! And thanks for reading!!! 


	4. Plenty

Disclaimer: It belongs to the people who will not let me be on the show! Lol. Otherwise known as James Cameron, and all of the other director producer people.  
  
Archiving: Take it! Just tell me where you put it!  
  
And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
Sarah Mclachlan's Plenty  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Sorry for the not updating. I was going to write another chapter for my other fanfic before I posted again on this one, but I figured this was already done and who cares if I get behind on my other one. I know you don't! So, here it is, chapter four. (This is a chapter from Logan's POV. Hope you like.) (One more thing, I am too tired and sick to find someone to Beta read it, so if it is really messed up don't get mad!)  
  
Logan sat on his sofa reading a book, when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
'God, I hope that's Max.' he thought as he put down his book and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he thought his prayers had been answered. That was until he looked at her. He could tell something was wrong.  
  
*I looked into your eyes  
  
They told me plenty  
  
I already knew*  
  
"Logan, I… I've come to say goodbye." She might as well have slapped him and the virus kill him right there.  
  
" Max… no."  
  
'She did not just say that' his heart attempted to convince his mind. 'Not Max, she's not doing this to me.'  
  
*Never felt a thing  
  
So soon forgotten  
  
All that you do *  
  
'I've told her I love her, and I have done everything I could to show my love, and somewhere in her heart, she loves me too. Even if she won't admit it. Why do I have to lose her?'  
  
*In more than words  
  
I tried to tell you  
  
The more I tried I failed*  
  
He always thought they would stay together, no matter what. He was in a wheelchair, they would overcome it, she is dead, somehow they would stay together, she breaks his heart, and he will forgive her. But now she was letting this end it all?  
  
*I would not let myself believe  
  
That you might stray*  
  
She was his girl, if not technically or physically, it was there in heart and spirit. His girl… though no longer, it seemed. This was all because of that virus. If she touched him and he died that day, he would have died a happy man, and been perfectly content with that last few minutes… with her.  
  
*And I would stand by you  
  
No matter what they'd say  
  
I would have thought I'd be with you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Until my dying day*  
  
Before she had broken into his apartment that night nearly two years ago, he had never really been truly happy. It had been all work, nothing to really bring joy. When she came along he fell in love, and it was magic for his soul.  
  
*I used to think my life  
  
Was often empty  
  
A lonely space to fill*  
  
She continued talking, trying to convince him to let her go. She told him goodbye again. If the first time she said it had been a slap, this was a punch. He knew he would never win against her iron will. All he could do was try to buy himself a few more minutes in her sweet presence.  
  
*You hurt me more than  
  
I ever would have imagined*  
  
He begged her to stay. Life without her was like living away from sunlight, moonlight, and starlight, a dark and uninviting world. When she was near Heaven opened their gates and beauty rained down upon his life.  
  
She continued to try to make him understand. He new he would never get it. He didn't want to. Then she said five words that he had been waiting to hear from her all his life, it seemed.  
  
" I love you, Logan Cale."  
  
*You made my world stand still  
  
And in that stillness  
  
There was a freedom  
  
I never felt before*  
  
Before he could recover from his shock and amazement, and overwhelming happiness, she spoke again.  
  
" Goodbye. Always remember me."  
  
*I would not let myself believe  
  
That you might stray  
  
And I would stand by you  
  
No matter what they'd say*  
  
He couldn't let her get away from him now, not after that.  
  
*I would have thought I'd be with you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Until my dying day*  
  
So what do you think? I just found this song and thought 'Hmm… umm… Oh! I know what I can do with this!' and made a chapter from Logan's POV. It seemed to fit. Tell me if you agree (in the review that you are going to write! Yes! You are going to write a review! Click the button!) Thanks, EM15 :) 


	5. Gloomy Sunday

What the hell? The canceled it! Nooooo! They can't do this! NO! Well it happened. It's gone. But I will continue to update and write Dark Angel fanfiction because I still love Dark Angel!  
  
And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sarah Mclachlan's Gloomy Sunday  
  
Max sat atop the Space Needle and looked at the sky. The placement of the stars told her it was about three in the morning. She didn't remember how she got there, or why she came this time; she only had a deep feeling that there was something terribly wrong. Her brain chased the answer to what it was, but it always eluded her.  
  
*Sunday is gloomy  
  
My hours are slumberless  
  
Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless*  
  
She sat a moment in thought, hands combing through her dark hair, before it all came flooding back. She had been in the elevator going down to the first floor… leaving Logan… he came after her… but he took the stairs… he was in front of the door when she got to the bottom… and she… she…  
  
*Little white flowers will never awaken you  
  
Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you*  
  
She bumped into him… he fell to the ground… she could do nothing… all her Manticore training fell away… into a blind panic… she thought she had prevented this… and now he was gone… forever. She could not take this. She did what she did so this would never happen, so how could it?  
  
'Maybe… we could be together in death, since it was always so wrong in life.' She thought, looking over the edge of the Space Needle to the ground below.  
  
'If I let myself fall, I might just brake my neck.'  
  
*Angels have no thought of ever returning you  
  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you  
  
Gloomy Sunday*  
  
She looked at the sky again. The sun would rise soon. Time flew while you were deep in a reverie. She did not want to face the morning's light. So bright. She wanted darkness, stillness, the peace of death… where she might finally be with the one she loved.  
  
*Sunday is gloomy  
  
With shadows I spend it all  
  
My heart and I have decided to end it all*  
  
Logan was dead. In life she had tried to leave him to protect him, but in death she could do him no harm. No Manticore, No White, No fighting. Just Logan. She sighed at the thought. Then her thoughts turned to Original Cindy, and Joshua, and even Alec. They would be sad, but they would understand. She and Logan were each other's life and death. It would be better this way.  
  
*Soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are sad  
  
I know, let them not weep  
  
Let them know I'm glad to go*  
  
"So this is it. The great Max Guevera, who not even White could kill, is going to depart from this world, by her own choice. How ironic. Into a better world though, which limits the irony. Definitely better. Anything with Logan is better. Soon, very soon, I'll be with you."  
  
*Death is no dream  
  
For in death I'm caressing you  
  
With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you  
  
Gloomy Sunday*  
  
She walked to the edge of the Space Needle, turned around, and let herself fall backward into the cool night air… (Pause here for a dramatic gasp)  
  
Her head snapped up from it's resting place on her arm. She was at a table in the corner of Crash, with several empty pitchers in front of her.  
  
*Dreaming  
  
I was only dreaming*  
  
She remembered what really happened now. She ran out of Logan's apartment, came to Crash, and drowned her sorrow in a huge amount of liquor. After that her dream took over her memories.  
  
"Alive." She whispered, as if scared to say the word. "He's alive."  
  
*I wake and I find you  
  
Asleep in the deep of  
  
My heart*  
  
Her mind strayed once more back to her dream. It was telling her she did the right thing, showing her what could have happened. But also reminding her how much she loved him.  
  
"It's never gonna happen now." She assured herself. "He's never gonna die because of me. Never."  
  
*Dear  
  
Darling, I hope that my dream never haunted you  
  
My heart is telling me how much I wanted you  
  
Gloomy Sunday*  
  
There it is! My new chapter! Not what I had originally planned, but its what happened (because your crazy author is mentally messed up. Lol.). As you seen, I have italicized the song lyrics. Hopefully you will be able to tell the song from the fic now. They canceled Dark Angel! I still can't believe it. Please do your part in the campaign to bring it back! Next chapter up soon hopefully. And as always… Review! (Good, bad, terrible, horrible, the worst thing you have ever read! Take your pick! Just review!) 


	6. Hold On

(Dis)Claimer: It is MINE! If Fox will disown Dark Angel, then I will claim it. Please don't sue me though. Even though it is MINE!  
  
Archiving: Take it! Please? Just tell me where it goes.  
  
Ok, first, I would like to thank my most dedicated reviewers, Sibelius and Becky. Thank you so much for reviewing and reviewing and reviewing!!!! You're the best! Second, BAD CHAPTER! I had more writer's block. I know where I want to go but I lost the map and can't get there. Third, if you want updates on my progress check out my Bio, I post where I'm at in writing there. Now on to the fic!  
  
And I Forgot to Tell You I Love You  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sarah Mclachlan's Hold On  
  
Max rode her precious motorcycle though the streets, her mind on autopilot. She just needed to drive, to feel the freedom of the wind rushing around her. Eventually she ended up where she always did, the Space Needle. When she got to the top, she nearly fell off from the surprise. Logan.  
  
*Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
For this is gonna hurt like hell*  
  
He had finally found her after hours of searching. Max turned quickly, preparing to find the fastest possible way out of the situation. During her quick pause Logan saw and opportunity and seized it.  
  
"Max, please don't run away from me again." He ran over her and a gloved hand grabbed her arm. He didn't notice that the glove had torn on the old metal.  
  
*Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
You know that only time will tell*  
  
He collapsed on the hard surface. His face was drawn in pain. It took Max no time at all to realize. His hand, his warm skin, had touched her arm. The dream… was it instead some kind of premonition? 'No Max, don't think that way. Get him a some help. Do something. Don't just stand here like an idiot!' He winced again as her poisoned blood took further affect. As she watched it felt as if as if she were dying instead of him.  
  
*What is it in me that refuses to believe  
  
this isn't easier than the real thing*  
  
She carefully extracted Logan's cell phone from his coat pocket. She made sure not to touch him. She would call Alec, get him to give Logan a blood transfusion, and let his transgenic antibodies go to work. She dialed his number. After two rings he picked up.  
  
She screamed at him "Alec, get your ass to the Space Needle now! Bring stuff for a blood transfusion." He must have head the pain and anguish in her voice, because he didn't ask any questions or offer a reply true to his name, he just said, "Ok, I'll be there soon." And hung up.  
  
*My love  
  
You know that you're my best friend  
  
1 You know I'd do anything for you*  
  
She watched Logan. She had never felt more helpless than she did at that moment. The only thing she could do was offer soothing words to the dying man by her side.  
  
"C'mon, you can pull through this. Just wait a little while until Alec gets here. You'll be fine. I swear it. I love you Logan. Stay with me. Just a little while longer. And then we'll beat the virus bitch. Just stay with me." She said in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
2 *My love  
  
3 Let nothing come between us  
  
My love for you is strong and true*  
  
She heard the roar of a motorcycle growing closer. It was Alec. She had never been happier to see him. A miracle would hopefully come with him. She looked back at Logan. A disaster. Maybe a disaster and a miracle in one day would even the cosmic balance, and give her back the one she loved.  
  
*Am I in Heaven here  
  
or am I…  
  
At the crossroads I am standing*  
  
Logan looked a little calmer now. She prayed it wasn't the calm before death, that it was an ebb in the pain. He looked as if he were sleeping. She only wished.  
  
*So now your sleeping peaceful  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you'll be strong tomorrow*  
  
Alec had arrived at the top. He took in the scene with X series precision and set to work without Max even telling him what needed to be done.  
  
"Alec… Do you think… Is he gonna… be ok?" Her first instinct was to say 'die', but the word would not leave her lips. Ironic, since the thought was constantly buzzing around her mind.  
  
"I don't know Max. I'll do my best." 'She is a good person behind all her defenses.' Alec thought. 'She doesn't deserve having to go through all this. But that is the curse of a transgenic, I guess.' He began to let his blood, rich with antibodies, run into Logan's veins.  
  
*And we'll see another day  
  
And we will praise it  
  
And love the light that brings a smile  
  
Across your face*  
  
Alec then finished up and took the needle and tube out.  
  
"That should be enough. Do you want me to stay here with you?"  
  
"No. I want to be alone. Please."  
  
"Alright." He said, and left quietly. He looked back only once to see her small frame crouched over Logan, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Max couldn't take it. She began screaming into the night, "God, please, don't make him suffer like this! If you want to take him, take him. Stop causing him so much pain!" She didn't know why she said it. She had never really believed in God. It was hard when you were a scientific phenomena instead of something that God supposedly made, but she thought, 'What could it hurt? Maybe if he is really out there he will help him.'  
  
*Oh God, if you're out there won't you hear me  
  
I know we've never talked before  
  
Oh God, the man I love is leaving  
  
Won't you take him when he comes to your door*  
  
She studied his condition. His eyes were fluttering open and closed. Was he trying to wake up? Or was he having some type of seizure? Was he ok or not?  
  
" I can't stand not knowing what's good or bad or neither! Logan, can you hear me?"  
  
*Am I in heaven here  
  
Or am I in hell  
  
At the crossroads I am standing*  
  
His eyes steadied a bit, and he whispered in a small, confused voice "Max?"  
  
"Shh… don't try to talk. You are going to be ok. Just relax. I'll be right here."  
  
'This is a good sign. But I hope it didn't tire him out.' She thought.  
  
He closed his eyes again, put now he looked more like he was resting after a long fight. And to Max he looked like an angel. 'I hope it doesn't have any lasting affects. That it clears up and he's ok. I just don't want him to go though more of this hell because of me.' Max thought.  
  
*So now your sleeping peaceful  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you'll be strong tomorrow  
  
And we'll see another day*  
  
He had already started to look better, especially because he was asleep and smiling. She wished that he would get what he had in his dream that was making him so happy. She then let out a small laugh. That must have been the twentieth time she had wished something for him this evening.  
  
*And we will praise it  
  
And love the light that brings a smile  
  
Across you face*  
  
Through her delight of his small steps in recovery, she managed to come back to reality enough to take in her surroundings. She couldn't get him down, and he wouldn't be fit to go anywhere on his own for a while. It would be a long wait.  
  
*Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
For this is gonna hurt like hell*  
  
But she didn't really care. Logan was worth it.  
  
  
  
There! The chapters will get better, I promise, but I had writer's block! Please review! Reviews give me inspiration. : ) 


End file.
